


Tanzaku Quartermaster

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 00:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14225397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: One-shot example of a Naruto using the Shadow Clone Jutsu. Sorry, but I decided to stop at one due to a lack of imagination for new scenarios. But please, take what I'm suggesting to heart as well as read and review.





	Tanzaku Quartermaster

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto franchise or it's related concepts and characters, but Masashi Kishimoto and his affiliates do.**

**[TQ]**

**Tanzaku Quartermaster**

**[TQ]**

A lively locale in the Land of Fire, Tanzaku Town attracted tourists, gamblers, and anyone in between. Despite Naruto Uzumaki's desires for anonymity upon leaving the Hidden Leaf Village, even he couldn't help but like the town for it's festive atmosphere, business opportunities, good foodstuffs, and fine hostesses. Unfortunately, as a tourist trap, it left little hiding places for those who want to be hidden, especially rogue ninja like Naruto himself. Thankfully, Gatō, as the richest man in the world in spite of Naruto's secret doubts, owned an office building for his shipping empire and knew a way for one to enter it unseen in order to commence backroom deals.

While Naruto distrusted the corrupt businessman, he needed someone of Gatō's wealth and power to get to the secluded island where he could make a fortune in arena fighting, or so Gatō himself claimed. Once the deal was laid out for Naruto's passage to the Coliseum in exchange for sharing the profit to Gatō as his sponsor, they parted ways for the moment. Not trusting Gatō to not follow him, he used the Shadow Clone Jutsu to make a copy of himself to keep any unwanted spies off his trail while the true Naruto made his way to a hostess club to unwind after a rough day, so long as nobody got any ideas about returning him to the Leaf. Luckily, a certain pair of hostesses weren't too hard on the eyes and nerves for him.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself, Mr. Menma." The blue-haired hostess, Momiji, commented to Naruto using the false name he had used for himself at the time as he enjoyed the good food the club had to offer with Momiji and her fellow hostess on his right and left respectively.

The brown-haired Susuki giggled proudly to herself. "Well, what did you expect, Momiji? He has two ravishing beauties by his side, after all."

Taking a break from eating, Naruto confidently smirked at the two. "I think things get better in Tanzaku Town as time passes. Don't you agree, ladies?"

Exchanging a knowing wink, the two hostesses smiled flirtatiously at Naruto before they both advanced closer to him.

"It's practically a common occurrence, Mr. Menma." Momiji whispered in his ear before moving in to kiss his cheek only for Naruto move his head quicker to capture her lips with his own. Sharing a deep kiss, Naruto then let go to focus on the blushing Susuki with an excited grin.

"Does this mean that I get a turn, Mr. Menma?" She boldly asked before then allowing herself to do the same with Naruto.

'These girls are great.' Naruto thought to himself in pleasure. 'Maybe I can smuggle them with me to the island for motivation.'

**[TQ]**

**While I do prefer the English dub names and such, I nonetheless liked the name Tanzaku Quarters to make a reference to it. As for the pairing options in this one-shot, they are the hostesses from the Town Jiraiya hanged out with, but they were only named in the Second Databook. Kind of felt like giving some spotlight to such minor characters. Regardless, I'm actually glad I made this my one hundredth fanfiction, so I think I'll try to celebrate at some point.**

**Also, I just wanted to say that I think I might have some ideas for a long length Naruto fanfiction project, but I'd like some advice for pairings. In spite of any hate the franchise earned as it moved from Naruto to Boruto, I do want to give the New Era children a fair chance, but it's kind of no secret that I'm a fan of harems. Granted, I could just stick to single pairings and move on from there, but somethings are too hard for me to resist, and there are some female characters that don't get enough attention, so how about I cut right to the heart of the matter? Excluding gender bending and female characters who later on marry with children from Sakura to Temari, who could Naruto be with other than Hinata in a harem story without having other children than Boruto and Himawari, considering the occasional difficulties that come with OCs?**

**Please think it over and enjoy.**


End file.
